The present subject matter relates generally to telecommunications and more particularly to a system and method of providing a plurality of analog and digital telephone functions simultaneously and independently on the same telephone line.
The rising popularity of telephones and telecommunications has imposed a tremendous demand on traditional telephone services. Facsimile machines, cellular telephones and browsing the Internet has fueled the demand for telephone numbers. The burgeoning demand for telephone access has been frustrated by the present telephone system.
A significant problem facing users of telecommunications technology is the inability to access familiar telephone functions while conducting a digital communication session. For example, while accessing the Internet, a computer-based answering machine connected to that same telephone line is unavailable for recording incoming messages. Thus, a need exists for a method and system of saving incoming messages, simultaneously and independently, of a digital communication session.
Another problem is the inability to automatically identify and route incoming calls based on caller identification information while using a computer for modem communications. Also, users are unable to route incoming calls based on signal content while using a computer for modem communications. Thus, a need exists for a method and system of identifying and routing incoming telephone calls, simultaneously and independently, of a digital communication session.
A further drawback is the inability to conduct a speakerphone conversation using a computer while the computer is engaged in a modem communication session. Thus, a need exists for a method and system of conducting speakerphone telephone calls, simultaneously and independently, of a digital communication session.
Yet another drawback is the inability to transmit and receive facsimile (xe2x80x9cfaxxe2x80x9d) communications using a computer while the computer is engaged in a modem communication session. Thus, a need exists for a method and system of transceiving fax communications, simultaneously and independently, of a digital communication session.
One skilled in the art will readily recognize that the embodiments described solve all of these problems and many more not mentioned expressly herein.
In one embodiment, the apparatus comprises a telephone line interface for connection to a telephone line, an analog section, a digital section and a computer interface. The analog section comprises a first signal processor coupled to the telephone line interface and a message storage. The first message storage is adapted for processing digitized signals having frequencies in the audio spectrum. The digital section includes a second processor, also coupled to the telephone line interface. The second processor includes a modem adapted for communicating at frequencies substantially above the audio spectrum. The computer interface is connected to the analog section and the digital section and enables coupling of the apparatus to a computer.
In one variation, the modem is a digital subscriber line modem. Other variations provide that the computer interface includes an Ethernet port, a Universal Serial Bus port, or a wireless network connection. One variation provides that the analog section comprises a caller identification information decoder, a packet header decoder, a facsimile tone decoder, a dual-tone multi-frequency decoder, or a distinctive ring decoder. One variation includes an FXS/FXO (foreign exchange station and foreign exchange office) interface, a DID (direct inward dial) interface, or an EandM (ear and mouth) interface, and a connector coupled to the analog section.
One embodiment comprises a method, and includes establishing a modem communication session with a remote modem wherein the modem communication session is conducted within a first frequency band and using a local computer, a local modem, and a telephone line. The method also includes establishing an analog telephone call on the telephone line wherein the analog telephone call includes audio from a remote caller in a second frequency band and the second frequency band includes frequencies different from those of the first frequency band. The method also includes transmitting prerecorded analog audio on the telephone line, receiving audio signals from the remote caller, digitizing the audio signals from the remote caller, and storing the digitized audio.
Variations include detecting and answering an incoming analog telephone call. In one variation, caller identification information with the incoming analog telephone call is decoded. In one variation, the modem communication session is concurrent with the analog telephone call. One variation includes establishing a digital subscriber line communication session. One variation includes transferring stored digitized audio to a remote location using the telephone line or the local computer. One variation includes signaling detection of the incoming analog telephone call.
In one embodiment, a communication method is taught. The method includes establishing a modem communication session with a remote modem, detecting an incoming telephone call on the telephone line, detecting the content of the incoming telephone call, and if the content indicates an authorized caller, then processing the incoming telephone call, otherwise, rejecting the call. The modem communication session is conducted within a first frequency band and using a local computer, a local modem, and a telephone line. The incoming telephone call is concurrent with the modem communication session and is received from a remote caller and including signals in a second frequency band. The second frequency band includes frequencies different from those of the first frequency band and the incoming telephone call includes analog signals.
Variations include establishing a digital subscriber line communication session and signaling the detection of the incoming telephone call on a computer monitor. One variation includes signaling the detection of the incoming telephone call on a computer monitor connected to the local computer. One variation includes reproducing the audio portion of the incoming call using a speaker connected to the local computer as well as using a microphone connected to the local computer. One variation includes answering the incoming telephone call and storing digital content. Other variations include answering the incoming telephone call, digitizing the analog portion of the incoming telephone call and storing the digitized analog portion. One embodiment includes routing the incoming telephone call to a computer coupled to the local computer. One embodiment includes routing the incoming telephone call to a second computer coupled to the local computer, where the second computer is selected as a function of the content. One variation includes detecting an incoming modem communication session where the incoming modem communication session includes digital audio, digital data, digital video or voice over data. One variation includes detecting caller identification information, detecting packet header information, detecting facsimile tones, detecting dual-tone multi-frequency signals or detecting a distinctive ring.
In one embodiment, a method of conducting communication is taught, comprising establishing a communication session with a remote location using the telephone line, detecting an incoming telephone call on the telephone line, detecting the content of the incoming telephone call, comparing the content of the incoming telephone call with authorization information, and when the content indicates an authorized call answering the incoming telephone call and when the content indicates an unauthorized call, rejecting the call. In this method, the incoming telephone call is from a remote caller and has content including analog signals or digital data.
Variations include detecting caller identification information, detecting packet header information, detecting facsimile tones, or detecting dual-tone multi-frequency signals. Other variations include determining if the content of the incoming telephone call comprises facsimile data, analog audio, digital audio, digital data, or voice over data. One variation includes establishing a digital subscriber line modem communication session. One variation includes storing the content of the incoming telephone call.
Furthermore, one embodiment includes a communication apparatus having a first telephone line interface to couple to a public access telephone system, an analog-to-digital converter coupled to the first telephone line interface, an analog module coupled to the analog-to-digital converter, where the analog module includes a first signal processor, a first memory coupled to the first signal processor, an audio speaker coupled to the first signal processor; a microphone coupled to the first signal processor, and a second memory coupled to the first signal processor. The apparatus further includes a digital module coupled to the second memory and coupled to an the first telephone line interface through an analog front end. The digital module includes a second signal processor comprising a broadband modem, and a third memory coupled to the second signal processor. The apparatus further includes a computer interface coupled to the first signal processor and coupled to the second signal processor and a user module coupled to the analog module, wherein the user module comprising a keypad and a display.
In one variation, the first signal processor is adapted to detect the content of signals appearing on the first telephone interface. In one variation the second signal processor comprises a digital subscriber line modem. Other variations include a cable modem and further provide that the analog front end comprises a tuner. One variation provides both a cable modem and a digital subscriber line modem and further provides that the analog front end comprises a tuner. One variation includes an FXS/FXO interface, a DID interface, or an EandM interface, and a telephone line connector coupled to the analog module.
This summary is intended to provide a brief overview of some of the embodiments of the present system, and is not intended in an exhaustive or exclusive sense and the scope of the inventions is to be determined by the attached claims and their equivalents.